He Wears His Cloak Like Moonlight Wears the Night
by Michmak
Summary: My entry in the Spring Faire at Ashwinder in the sonnets category. A back and forth between Snape and Hermione, of sorts.


**_This story was entered in the Sycophant Hex: Spring Faire Festival under the General Story: Sonnets._**

_The criteria is below:_

_Summary: Write two to four sonnets exploring the secret thoughts, conflicts, or longings of any main character(s) featured in this archive. (note: open archive)_

_Rules:__  
__1. Each sonnet must be exactly fourteen lines long.__  
__2. For guidelines about your rythmn and rhyming options, please visit-- http/ original version of this challenge allowed the possibility of writing a less traditional ("modern") sonnet without the usual rhythm-rhyme strictures. This option was provided in the spirit of inviting first-time poets to ease into the practice of writing formal poetry. However, due to popular demand, all sonnets submitted for this challenge must now follow one of the traditional rhythm-rhyme patterns. It's pleasantly surprising that readers are full of "passionate intensity" about upholding traditional poetic forms against the lax standards of modernity!_

_Yeats, "The Second Coming" (not a sonnet). _

It's been a while since I've written, due to health reasons and the fact that the kiddies are finishing up the end of the year at school and things are nuts. I will be finishing my current WIPS soon - promise. Now that I am hopefully on the mend, I should have more energy to devote. If anyone wants to visit my LJ feel free. I'm not very original - LJ name is michmak.

* * *

**I. Snape Soliloquy**

If I could only turn back hands of time;  
retrace the steps of the mistakes I've made,  
back to an age when my thoughts were sublime,  
back to a time when I was not afraid.  
I made so many choices long ago,  
when I was young with thoughts aflame with ire.  
I can't erase those choices even though  
they kill the dreams to which I now aspire.  
I acted out of wrath and frenzied pride,  
and didn't realize until too late  
that I was bound onto a madman's side,  
that I would seal myself up with his fate.

While faces all around me shine with glee  
it seems that there will be no joy for me.

**II. Hermione Watches**

He wears his cloak like moonlight wears the night  
and sweeps about with growls and biting sneers,  
yet when I gaze at him I feel no fright  
for I can sense the glimmer of his tears.  
I often wonder what it would be like  
to reach out and to take him by the hand.  
I do not think he'd raise his fist to strike –  
I think that I could make him understand  
that he has been redeemed time and again  
from choices that he made while a rash youth.  
My heart and soul ache deeply for his pain.  
I wish that I could make him see this truth.

I do not love the man that he was then,  
but I do love the man he'll be again.

**III. Snape Questions**

She looks at me with eyes so brown and warm  
that I retreat before I'm made the fool.  
She says she doesn't mean me any harm.  
Could she be the exception to the rule?  
I've never had someone to call my own,  
no one who loved me even though they knew  
that underneath the anger I'm alone,  
and had a heart that beat in ag'ny too.  
Dare I reach out to grasp all she can give?  
Will her embrace redeem this weary man?  
Does she believe she'll teach me how to live?  
Do I believe it's something that she can?

She tells me in her heart I'll find a home.  
Can it be true that I am not alone?

**IV. Hermione Responds**

He told me once so many years ago  
'twas me who taught his lonely voice to sing,  
that in his barren heart I made love grow  
and 'twas my touch that made his soul take wing.  
He tells me ev'rytime he touches me,  
With words so silent I can only feel,  
That I alone have taught him how to see,  
That it was me who helped his heart to heal.  
He'd always been a solitary man,  
He felt that he had nothing left to give,  
Until I came along and took his hand  
And in the taking, we learned how to live.

Now every day it seems I love him more  
Than I had loved him, just the day before.


End file.
